


The Haunted Mansion

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: First Meetings, MeetCute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Fenris receives unwelcome visitors. It's the start of a beautiful friendship.





	The Haunted Mansion

There was a painting of the Imperial Archon in one of the handful of sitting rooms in the mansion.  
  
Fenris felt his blood curdle at the sight. Its gilt edges were no less ornate for the dust. He had half a mind to toss the nearby lantern into the room and let the whole structure catch ablaze, taking the blighted Magister along with it in the cleansing flames.  
  
He ripped it from the wall and tossed the painting into the hallway instead. The stone mansion wouldn’t catch fire the way he so wanted it to, not without help, and Fenris couldn’t afford the attention such a spectacle would inevitably bring. Throwing the blighted painting into one of the many fireplaces in the damned building would have to be enough.  
  
Footsteps fell on the stairs behind him. Fenris flattened himself against a wall, hackles raised like a jungle cat of Seheron.  
  
“See, I told you, Red—”  
  
“That’s not my nickname, dwarf.”  
  
“–no one’s here but the—” The steps drew closer. “Huh, that’s weird. Was this painting here when we were here last week?”  
  
Fenris burst from his vantage point, his lyrium lighting with searing pain across his skin. He ghosted across the scant distance and hauled the interloper to the wall, pinning him in place with a gauntleted hand clenched at his shoulder, the other hovering over the dwarf’s broad, defenseless chest.    
  
“Who are you?” Fenris demanded. “Who sent you?”  
  
“Back away from him,” his companion cautioned tightly, and Fenris didn’t have to turn to know she’d drawn her sword. “I won’t ask again.”  
  
“It’s okay, Aveline,” the dwarf said. “I know this guy. If he wanted to kill me he’d have done it already - wouldn’t you, Fenris?”  
  
Fenris bared his teeth. “Who sent you?” he asked again, no less aggressive for the second time.  
  
“Acquaintance or not, Varric, he’d best drop those hands if he wants to keep them,” Aveline warned lowly. In the corner of his eye, Fenris saw her, sword shifting to point at his throat. Her lip curled in derision when he didn’t acknowledge the threat.  
  
Fenris frowned and studied the man before him. Varric. The dwarf, the one who fought at Hawke’s side when they met.  
  
“And he remembers.” Varric grinned. “You gonna let me go now, buddy, or are we hanging out like this all day?”  
  
Fenris grunted and stepped back, the light of the lyrium brands fading. “You shouldn’t be here."  
  
Varric gave a relieved sigh when he stepped away from the wall. He rolled his shoulders and scowled when he found a rip in the fabric of his shirt. “I’ll have you know this is my favorite shirt. It’s rude to go around ripping people’s clothing. At least buy me dinner first,” Varric said pointedly.  
  
“And you’re the one who shouldn’t be here.” Aveline didn’t sheathe her sword but did lower it slightly, from aiming at his throat to pointing its tip to his thigh. “You’re trespassing on private property.”  
  
“Come on, Red, look at the place. It’s been abandoned for how long now? Surely it’s up for grabs.”  
  
Aveline rolled her eyes. “Eleven months, but that’s not how the law works, Varric, not even in Kirkwall. There’s a process, a system. Even for things like this.”  
  
“Nah.” Varric gave a dismissing wave of his hand. He smiled up at Fenris, who only watched their exchange with mixed puzzlement and wary caution. “Everyone knows this manse was just a front. Even you would be hard-pressed to find a legitimate history about this place if you looked hard enough. Besides,” he went on, “it’s not like he’s actually here, now is he?”  
  
Fenris frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m right here.”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
The scowl deepened. “I am.”  
  
“Word of advice, Fenris, don’t admit to committing a crime in front of the watchdog of the City Guard,” Varric sighed.  
  
“Hey!” Aveline sniped. “Just because I’m a Fereldan doesn’t mean—”  
  
“I meant that you’re especially good at your job, Red! Take a compliment now and again. Anyway,” he said, turning back to Fenris. “You’re not really trespassing, you’re… cleaning up a mess.” Varric shot Aveline a pointed look. “A mess of an abandoned building that the Guard hasn’t gotten around to securing. Someone has to think of the children, Aveline – the children! – and Fenris seems to be performing a civic duty. Wouldn’t you say, Fenris?”  
  
He only glowered in response, eyes narrowing.  
  
“Well then,” Varric went on, undeterred, “I think we’d best be on our way. Tell the Captain that the area’s been secured and shouldn’t give you any further trouble. Right, Fenris?”  
  
Fenris hesitated, unsure. “…right,” he finally said.  
  
Varric smiled. Aveline groaned, shoving her sword back into its sheath. “I can’t believe you,” she muttered. “Oh, no, I can, and it’s stupid every time.”  
  
“Part of my charm,” Varric said knowingly. “You’ll come to love me, everyone always does. Well, unless you’re the Merchants Guild. Or the Carta. Or my publisher. Or my editor. Or—”  
  
 _“Fasta vass,_ dwarf, do you ever shut up?”  
  
“No,” Aveline replied before Varric could. “He does not. Believe me.”  
  
“Anyway,” Varric exclaimed, ignoring their protests, “looks like the case of the haunted mansion is solved. Not haunted, just squatted in. No better or worse than any Lowtown warehouse, just has a nicer view.”  
  
Both Fenris and Aveline snorted at his proclamation. She shook her head. “I better not regret this. I’m sticking my neck out for you.”  
  
“Hawke will personally thank you with a plate of cookies if you let this one go.”  
  
Fenris perked up at the mention of the woman. She had come to sweep the slavers and their demons out alongside Fenris, though they knew nothing of each other. Hawke had every reason to say no, to refuse, and yet she didn’t. The one good thing about this cesspool of a city, and they had met purely by chance.  
  
“Not for all the gold in the world. I’ve had her cooking,” Aveline grumbled, though her severe frown has lessened. She snorted. “Fine. Let’s get out of here.” She pinned Fenris with a stern glare. “Not one peep from you. I can’t have the guard coming down to investigate just to find a problem where I said there was none. Do you understand?”  
  
Fenris nodded, scrunching his nose. He had no interest in drawing the eye of the guard for any reason. “Fine.”  
  
“Yeah, all’s fine. We’re fine. Now let’s get out of here, maybe grab a pint.”  
  
“Varric, it’s hardly midday.”  
  
“….okay, a pint and some lunch.”  
  
Aveline sighed and led the way down the staircase. Varric reached the first step before turning back to Fenris, a thoughtful look spreading over his face. “Why don’t you join us, Broody? You look like you could use a drink or three, maybe a game of cards. It could be the start of a delightful friendship. What do you say?”  
  
He held his ground for a breath before sighing, shaking his head. “If I agree, will you leave me alone?”  
  
“Probably not, but it might hold me off for a bit.”  
  
 _Ugh._ “Fine.” He followed after strapping his sword to his back, leaving the lantern by the door. “You’re buying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and concrit always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
